This Animal
by animelover123456
Summary: Gaara's the lead singer of a band, he's now been categorized as a threat to himself. He get's a therapist named Sakura, who he hates. Can she save his life and help him lover her like she loves him? Or will Gaara always be an animal?
1. Chapter 1

This is my new story, YAY!! I am going to update Highschool, around the end of next week, so don't worry. This story is dedicated to Fire911Fire. I really hope you like this!

The lights were bright. The crowd was big and loud. The music was blasting, but my voice was cracking. Everything was spinning. They had warned me, not to do anyhting stupid, but I didn't listen. My head was killing me. I felt my eyes roll into the back off my head, then everything went black.

When I opened my eyes I was staring at Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Sasori. My head was killing me, it was worse than before. I finally noticed all of them were glaring at me. I knew they were pissed, but right now I didn't give a damn. I wanted something to make the feeling go away. Anything.

"Damn it, Gaara what were you thinking? Are you stupid? Were you trying to kill yourself?" Sasori yelled.

I just rolled my eyes, like I cared about what he was saying. He'd been saying the exact same thing since I was sixteen. That's when dad finally went over the line and hit me. The bastard, thought he was so cool. I was the only one of his children that he hit. He didn't hit Sasori, Temari, or Kankuru, he hit me. Why? Because when I was born mom died. He blamed me, but he restrained from hitting me, until I told him that I wasn't there for him to yell at. He slapped me across the face and I cried for the first time since I was eight.

And that was the beginning of hell. He got sent to jail when I was eighteen. Now two years later, I was still scarred. I sat up. I was in a hospital. Typical for me. I rubbed my eyes.

"Gaara your so troublesome." I heard Shikamaru say.

"Whatever, I'm out of here." I said my voice was void of emotion as it always was.

"Gaara you're not going anywhere. We got you a personal therapist. You can't be doing drugs anymore." Naruto said slinging his arm over my shoulder. I glared at him.

"She's here, she wants to meet you." Kiba said smiling at me smugly.

"So we'll leave you in here so you can meet her." Sasori said pushing me back on to the bed gently. I glared a t him.

Sakura's POV.

Sasori walked over to me. He looked pissed. Hmm. Not a good sign. He was Gaara's oldest brother, the one who asked me to be Gaara's therapist. I smiled politely. He gave me a nod.

"He's not very happy about you being here. I'm sorry." He said trying to smile.

"No it's fine, this is what I'm here for." I told him, then walking into his little brothers hospital room. As I walked in. It hit me. I realized what I should have realized in the very beginning. Sasori was of course a member of the famous band Akatsuki. But now looking at this younger redhead it clicked. i had read once that Sasori was the brother of lead singer of my favorite band, Desert coffin, so the man in front of me was Gaara. I suppressed a scream.

"Hello, I'm Sakura Haruno." I said holding out my hand for him to shake.

He glared at my hand, then at me. He was not a happy camper. This would be harder than I thought. What would be the best way to handle this situation?

"Well, I will be in your life for the next six months. This is to ensure that you are completely free of drugs, alcohol, and cigarettes. I've heard you do all of the three. I'm also here to help you get out of your depression." I said, being serious now.

"I don't need your help." He hissed.

"From what I've heard you passed out at your last concert. That's not good for the public, your going to ruin your image." I said trying to make him understand.

"I don't have a problem." His voice was full of venom.

"Well that's not what I was told. I will be visiting you on Saturday, but on occasions you will see me on Wednesdays instead." I said.

Gaara's POV

Who the hell did this pink haired bitch think she was? She couldn't talk to me like that! Did she know who I was?

"I don't want to see you." I hissed at her.

"You don't really have a say, you've been categorized as a threat to yourself, and it's been court ordered that you see me." She said like a smart know it all.

"Fine! Just leave!" I yelled. She nodded at me.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said smiling, then exiting the room.

I then saw Sasori enter the room, I sent him my coldest glare. He rolled his eyes at me, and the rest of the band entered the room.

"Gaara, calm down. This isn't something to get so upset over." Sasori said, obviously uninterested.

"I don't see why I have to see someone. How am I a threat to myself? What I do to myself, is my business and no one else's." I said annoyed.

"Oh get over it Gaara. Were going home, so your either coming with us or you can stay here." Naruto said joking with me.

"I'm coming!" I growled.

Sakura's POV.

"So let me get this straight your Gaara Sabaku's personal therapist?" The blond haired girl asked.

"Yes Ino! You asked me that about five times. Oh, and get this, I also saw Sasori, the lead singer of Akatsuki!" Sakura said, finally loosing her her composure, and screaming.

"That's so exciting Sakura!" A shy girl with indigo hair said.

"Hinata's right! This is so exciting." Ten Ten said.

"It is, the only problem is, Gaara and me didn't exactly get off on the right foot." Sakura said sighing.

"So? Your going to be seeing him for a long time, he'll learn to get along with you." Ino said squealing again.

"Maybe." Hinata said quietly. From what she'd read in magazines, Sabaku no Gaara was a very unpleasant, and stubborn person. They all nodded with Hinata's statement.

Gaara's POV.

I sat on my bed, pouting, I guess that's what you could call it, besides the fact that I'm way to cool for pouting. Damn my brother, and my friends. They didn't understand no one did, they didn't go through the shit I did, they didn't feel the pain I felt.

I had an urge. I needed drugs. I needed to hurt myself. I needed a cigarette. Hell even a little alcohol would help me. I couldn't though, I knew I was being watched on a surveillance camera in my room. They thought it was hidden, but I could tell. Just because I don't take care of myself doesn't mean I'm stupid.

I changed into my pajamas and lay on my bed. If I went to bed, maybe I wouldn't feel the urges. Then I remembered I was insomniac. Damn it! I couldn't take my sleeping pills, because they said I could get high off of them. I lay there staring at the ceiling, thinking of nothing in particular. Until that pink haired bitch popped into my mind.

Bitch thought she was so mature. A therapist? She looked like she was about eighteen. Why her? I bet this is Sasori's way of setting me up. What a bastard. Pisses me off. I could get any bitch, whore, slut I wanted. Everyone wanted me. I didn't want anyone.

"Damn it give me my sleeping pills, and while your at it I want my anger management pills!" I yelled at the camera. I waited a few minutes, and Naruto walked through the door.

"Gaara, please calm down." He said. He wasn't smiling.

"I will if you give me my meds!" My voice was still pretty loud.

"Here." He said handing me one sleeping pill, and one anger management pill. I swallowed them without water.

"You could've just brought the bottle." I said feeling both pills start to take effect.

"No, then you would get high. Just go to bed, I'll see you in the morning." He said giving me a fake smile, then exiting my room.

Whatever. I then drifted to sleep.

Okay, so that's just the first chapter, more to come. And this will be a GaaraxSakura, with minor pairings, that you'll see later!


	2. Chapter 2

Hay, heres the next chapter hope you like it!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the songs I use in this story! Thank you!

Sorry it took so long, but the updates will be quicker from now on.

Gaara's POV

She was on her way. I was doomed, I couldn't get out of it, Sasori was sitting right beside me. If I tried to leave he would over power me. Him and Naruto, who thought he was being sneaky be hiding behind the couch, in the living room.

What seemed like hours, but were only minutes, went by, and the pink haired girl entered the room. I glared at her, she seamed a little scared of me, that was just what I wanted.

"Hello, Sakura san." Sasori said smiling at Sakura.

"Hello, Sasori." She said cheerfully. She was way too happy.

Sasori left the room. I didn't say anything for the first hour of the session. She asked me numerous questions, that I ignored. I was satisfied with myself.

"Gaara please, answer my questions." She pleaded.

"Why?" I asked, giving in to her annoying voice.

"Because I need to know what makes you do these things." She said with a sympathetic look.

"I can, that's why! I don't have to have a reason." I hissed.

"Gaara, I'm here to help you, you can tell me anything, it's all confidential." She said trying to touch my shoulder. I shot her a glare and she stopped in mid reach.

"I don't want your help!" He yelled.

We sat in silence for a few minutes longer. Sakura looked deep in thought. Stupid pink haired girl, can't just leave me alone.

"Gaara, do you express yourself through the lyrics of your music?" She asked me. I thought for a moment. I mean of course I expressed myself through lyrics, but was it in my best interest to tell her. I gave in.

"Yes, I do. Why?" I looked at her suspiciously.

"Your going to work on a song. This song is going to describe how you feel about yourself. I don't want it to be crappy. Take your time. Pour your heart into this song." She said smiling.

"And this is helping me how?" I asked her.

"It's helping me understand how you think of yourself, since your not telling me anything." She said like a know it all.

"Fine, are you leaving now?" I asked her.

"No, were going to talk about drugs." She said.

She took out a folder, they had all the names of illegal drugs, then how drugs effect your body. It stated that getting high off of any prescription drugs or non prescription drugs were dangerous. All this shit I'd already heard. I know what I'm doing.

"Now reading these papers, how do you feel?" God here questions were getting annoying.

"I feel the same! I know what all this shit does to me, but it's my body. My choice." I yelled at her.

"If you keep this up, your going to die." She said, her eyes full of concern.

"Maybe that's what I want." I mumbled.

"No, you don't want to die! Your a great musician, you need to spread your music to the word, it has wonderful meanings. It inspires people!" She said. I looked at her.

"Who does it inspire?" I asked her. Her eyes lit up.

"It inspires me! I love your music, and even though life is hard, it makes me believe in another day, it helps me know people know pain, just as well as another." Her voice. Full of life, determination, now who does that remind me of?

"That's what Naruto said the first time he read my lyrics." I said smiling to myself.

"Gaara, why do you hurt yourself?" She asked looking me strait in the eyes.

I was quiet for a moment, I didn't want to talk about it, but maybe it would get her to shut up. Maybe if I told her how bad of a person I was, she would leave.

"I don't deserve to live." I said quietly.

"Why?" He voice sounded pitiful.

"I was the cause of my mothers death. If I hadn't been born, she would still be alive, and everyones lives would be normal. And then theres the time me and Naruto got into a fight. I forgot to take my pills, and he was protecting a friend. We almost killed each other. And ya know what? He's still my best friend, even though I started the fight." I was mumbling, but I knew she'd heard me.

"See, it wasn't that hard. Now you need to admit you have a problem." She said squealing with delight.

"I don't have a problem." I said getting annoyed.

"Well, when you decide to admit you have a problem you call and tell me otherwise, I'll see you next Saturday. Have a good day Gaara." She said getting up and taking her leave.

I sighed, finally. I was free, at least until next Saturday. Sasori came around the corner with Naruto. Naruto was smiling at me with his foxy grin.

"See Gaara it wasn't that bad!" He said sitting down beside me.

"You need to go, you're going to be late to the recording studio." Sasori said eying me.

"He's right lets go!" Naruto said grabbing and pulling me outside to the limo. Kiba and Shikamaru were already in the limo waiting for us. Right as we were driving off I saw Deidara drive up in another car.

"Hahaha! Look Gaara! Dei and Sasori are going to be getting it on, while were gone!" He said laughing.

"Yea! Probably in your bed too!" Kiba added on.

I glared at them. How did I end up with Kiba and Naruto? I mean Shikamaru was calm, we got along perfectly. But Kiba and Naruto, they were just so loud!

Sakura's POV

I walked into my apartment, looking around for my boyfriend Sasuke. After having a crush on him for two years he finally returned my feelings. Sasuke was actually Itachi Uchiha's little brother. Itachi is also in Akatsuki, but Sasuke doesn't like him very much. I don't bring that up a lot, it seems like a touchy subject.

After walking through the house a bit I figured Sasuke wasn't here. O well, I'll see him later, we had a date later. Which reminded me I needed to get ready.

I took a shower, then got dressed. I wore a short black skirt and a white button up shirt. I pulled my hair back into a pony tail with some left in my face.

Gaara's POV

I think I'd been sitting in this recording studio for about two hours now. It was dinner time, and for once I was hungry. I didn't eat lunch, I guess that was why. Kiba just couldn't get his part right. So here I sat on a stool waiting to sing into the microphone, but with him messing up I couldn't get my part out. Naruto was doing good on the drums, Shikamaru as usual played every note perfectly, that's why he was the lead guitarist. But Kiba, who was played bass, couldn't get this one part for the life of him.

"Kiba play the damn part right or just stop!" Naruto said finally bursting.

"I'm fucking trying! Why don't you get your pansy ass self over hear, and you try!" Kiba yelled at Naruto.

I was going to kill those two, they went back and forth. Stupid comment after stupid comment. Could they not tell that no one cared about who was a better band member than the other. Shikamaru sighed.

"This is such a drag." He always said that, and each time he said it I began to hate it more.

Finally after both Kiba and Naruto had decided that they were both equal they got back to work. The rest of the recording went smoothly, and we finished quickly.

"Let's go get something to eat Gaara I'm hungry." Naruto whined.

I was dragged along by them to some fancy restaurant. When I questioned them on the restaurant they said they wanted something good to eat. They were so lame sometimes.

As I walked in I noticed, that my therapist was sitting at a table. She was with Itachi's little brother. Wait.. I thought Sasuke was going out with that red haired girl... Who knows.

The only thing was, Sakura... I think that's her name. She didn't look to happy. Her eyes were watering, her shoulders shaking, she looked like she was gasping for air.

We all sat down, I kept my eyes on her. She just got worse. And then it hit me.. Sasuke was probably breaking up with her.

I guess you could say I felt bad for her, to some extent, but I'm not an emotional person. She soon left the restraunt crying. I ate my food in silence, I didn't feel like talking.

Sakura's POV:

I sat their crying on Temari's shoulder as she comforted me. Temari, Hinata, Ten Ten, and Hinata came over as soon as I told them Sasuke had broken up with me. He even told me he'd been cheating on me with Karin.

"I worked so hard to get him to notice me!" I cried out.

"It's okay S-Sakura he's not worth it." Hinata stuttered, trying to cheer me up.

"It's not him! It's me! It's always me!! I can't keep boyfriend for over two months!" I sobbed.

"Sakura! Calm down, you are twenty two! Why do you want to settle down so early?? Take some time off from dating and just have some fun!" Ino yelled.

"I do have fun!" I retorted.

"No you don't! When your not obsessing over Sasuke your working! It's time to just relax! Every time we go to a bar, you act like you have a damn stick shoved up your ass!!" Ino's words hurt.

"I don't have a stick up my ass!" I yelled at her. There were a few giggles exchanged, but I held my ground.

They were soon all asleep, and I was alone awake. I didn't fall asleep until the early morning hours. Yet when I was asleep I had dreams of Sasuke. Then Gaara.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter 3

Gaara's P.O.V

Saturday was here again, The week flew by too quickly. That pink haired girl- I mean Sakura would be here any moment.

I guess I should be more cooperative, I mean she'd just been dumped by her boyfriend, I guess that hurts. I wouldn't know, I'm more of a one night stand kind of guy. I just prefer the sex, I don't like commitment.

She walked through the door. She didn't seem as cheery. Yet she looked so beautiful, like every ounce of happiness had been sucked out of her....... I told you I was crazy. That and I only took half of my pill today, I didn't feel like taking the whole thing.

"Hello Gaara, how have you been feeling this week." She said with fake cheeriness.

"Good" I said smiling, okay so yes I guess I'm being a jerk, but no one ever said I was sweet.

Looking at her as she organized her papers, I realized not only was she beautiful, but she was sexy. I couldn't help but feel the need to fuck her senseless. I prefer my sex rough.

"Gaara today I want to talk about your past. If that's okay with you." She said looking into my eyes.

I groaned. This wasn't the type of stuff I wanted to talk about. I preferred to keep my feelings bottled up. Didn't anyone see that this therapist was making me want to get high more than anything else.

"Fine." I grumbled.

"How do you feel about your dad?" She asked tentatively.

"I hope that bastard rots in hell." I felt anger rise, but I held it down.

"Do you feel it wasn't fair? I mean that he hit you and not them?" I looked at her.

Did she really want to talk about this? Damn it! Please, I don't want to talk about this! I felt a shiver run down my spine. That was my biggest fear, my dad getting out of jail, and hunting me down.

"He hated me." I whispered.

"Gaara.." She couldn't finish.

"He wanted me to suffer. It would have been nice to know my mother! I didn't mean to kill her." Here it came that horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach, I held my head, I felt the throbbing coming.

"Gaara it wasn't your fault. Your father was a horrible person. None of this was you. It was all him." Her words seemed to calm me down some. The throbbing went away, but not the feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Why does he hate me?" I asked in a weak voice.

"He's an evil person with a twisted mind Gaara." Sakura's voice sounded like angels. I wanted to rip her voice box out of her.

None of them understood the hate I felt towards the world and everyone, the medication hid it all. I was an idiot for not taking my meds. Before the day was done I was going to hurt someone.

"Gaara, are you okay?" There it was again, that damn voice.

I pulled at me hair, I wanted to hurt her, but I didn't. I tensed my muscles to hold myself in my position.

"Gaara, your scarring me." That was all I needed.

I laughed, of course it sounded evil. Finally that bitch understood I wasn't the kind of guy you messed with. I released myself slightly, I looked into her eyes. There was fear, with a mix of hope in them. All I wanted to do at that moment was suck every bit of hope out of her, painfully, and slowly.

"Sakura, you need to leave, I'll see you Wednesday." I said finally.

She looked at me confused, then nodded, and hurried out the door.

I was going to kill her the next time I saw her. I wish. That would be the end of all my troubles. I wish.

Sasori soon found his way to my room, I guess Sakura told him what happened, because on his usually emotionless face was a hint of worry.

"Gaara, are you okay?" He asked me.

What kind of question was that? Was I okay? What the hell did they think, they took away all my pills, alcohol, cigarettes every damn thing I needed to live. I began to laugh, like I did earlier. Sasori got a look on his face. He looked at me like I was crazy. Well what the hell did he think? That I was normal. I laughed harder.

He must be an idiot. I don't know what happened next, but I blacked out, and woke in my bed around midnight.

_"Your a screwed up kid" _

_'Who the hell are you?'_

_"I'm your conscience, dumb ass."_

It's official, I am as fucked up as they say I am.

I went to the doctor the next day, to talk to him about the voice. He said that the drugs did something to me, that made me hear voices, only thing was I wasn't listening, so I don't know the whole deal. I do know that the doctor said they couldn't give me any medication, because I was already on so many prescriptions.

I was going to have to deal with that fucking voice in my head. That damn voice that was more perverted than Kiba! And what was worse then that? The voice kept telling me to kill, and even though I didn't. I wanted to so badly.

A/n: Well it's been a while hasn't it... I'm really sorry, but school has taken it's toll on me. I will continue this and my other story, but updates are going to be slow... And thank you to shedevil628. You made me remember about this story........ Ahhahaha I had to go back and re-read it and everything.


End file.
